Return of Past Love
by animechick401689
Summary: Ten years ago Kagome made one of the hardest choices in her life. She left the Feudal Era for good…or so she thought. Now at the age of twentyfive Kagome feels there is nothing left to live for so she decides to make one last trip to say her goodbyes or
1. the beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the characters**

Prologue

Ten years ago Kagome made one of the hardest choices in her life. She left the Feudal Era for good…or so she thought. Now at the age of twenty-five Kagome feels there is nothing left to live for so she decides to make one last trip to say her goodbyes or so she thought.

Chapter 1: Return to the Past

_I can't believe I'm going back!_ Kagome thought to herself, as she was packing to go back to the Feudal Era and…Inu-yasha. _It's been ten years since I was last there so maybe they won't even recognize me. _Indeed she had changed a lot. Her was now past her butt, and people tend to change as they grow up and Kagome is twenty-five years old.

_Well I have to quit stalling, its time to leave. _Kagome leaves her house, that she inherited when her grandfather died four years ago, and heads for the old well. _Time to take that jump again._ She was really beginning to dread this just like all the other times she had started to jump but chickened out at the last minute.

She began to remove the boards and spells that had sealed the well for ten years. _Here goes nothing, literally._ She jumps down the well and into a world she thought she would never see again.

AN

Sorry this chapter isn't very long but my hands are tired and its real late I'll update soon. R&R!


	2. The Fateful Jump

Disclaimer: I do not own inu-yasha 

She began to remove the boards and spells that had sealed the well for ten years. _Here goes nothing, literally._ She jumps down the well and into a world she thought she would never see again.

Chapter 2: Fateful Jump

When she has removed all the boards and spells, she starts to hesitant again. _Come on Kagome! You can do this, just jump!_ She clutches her half of the Shikon Jewel to her and wonders if Inu-yasha still has his. "Here it goes." She closes her eyes and jumps in to the past.

At Kaede's cabin Inu-yasha's ears perk up and his nose starts to sniff the air around him. Then he smells it again! Kagome's scent! The smell that has plagued him for years. Ever since the last fight they had when Kagome sealed the well forever to never return again, or so they thought, he has wondered what happened or what he did that made her so angry.

He starts to turn and before any one knows what he is doing he starts running to the well. When he gets there he sees this young woman so different from his Kagome yet with her scent all around her. _This girl can't be Kagome! This girl's hair is the same color as Kagome's is but she would never let it grow that long, plus this girl is much to thin. _

"Who are you? Why are you next to Kagome's well? And why do you smell of Kagome?" Inu-yasha shouts angrily

_It hasn't changed at all! _Kagome thinks to herself. As she is thinking she wonders around the old clearing. _I wonder how everyone is. _Suddenly there is a large commotion behind her. "Who are you? Why are you next to Kagome's well? And why do you smell of Kagome?" Someone shouts angrily behind her. Then she hears someone else in a nicer voice ask "Inu-yasha what is going on?" The strange thing is that the voice sounds a lot like Sango.

Kagome whips around so fast her hair goes flying in her face so that she is temporarily blinded.

Inu-yasha jumps because the stranger turns so fast. Then he hears Sango gasp in shock. He looks at the stranger carefully. _NO! That can't be Kagome. I'm just imagining it again. _

Kagome is in shock that the people standing in front of her are really Inu-yasha and Sango. "Who are you?" Inu-yasha demands angrily.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me Kagome."

"NO that isn't possible Kagome left and promised to never return. You can't be her!" Inu-yasha yells in response to her answer.

Kagome starts backing up in fright. Then suddenly she whips around and takes off running.


	3. Scared

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu-yasha but I'm working on it.**

**AN**

I'm really sorry that it took so long but I've been swamped in work plus I hit major writer's block. So here is the long awaited Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy. R&R!

Chapter 3: Scared 

'Why was he so angry?' That was Kagome's first thought when she stopped running. She was deep in the forest is a section that she didn't recognize 'Oh great! Now I'm lost.' So she starts walking looking for anything familiar.

After walking for a while she hears two people talking. She finally gets close enough to hear what they are saying.

"We need to move on, Master!" One voice, a very annoying sounding voice at that, says.

"We will move later, Jakan." A calm voice says in responds.

'Jakan? Where have I heard that name before?' Some of Kagome's memories are slightly fuzzy from when she had come to the feudal era. She remembers finding all of the Shikon Jewel and defeating Naraku once and for all. Then she also remembers Inu-yasha and her and her friends' adventures but everything in between is a little fuzzy.

"Don't worry, Jakan, my pesky half-brother Inu-yasha won't find us." The calm voice said. The conversation had continued while she was lost in thought. 'Wait now I remember! Jakan is Sesshoumaru's servant and Sesshoumaru is Inu-yasha's full-demon, Half-brother!' She let out a small gasp.

She inches closer to the gap in the trees to see Jakan by the small fire sharpening his master's, who is lounging on the ground with his back to her, sword. She let out another small gasp as she senses the first demon aura in 10 years. This time Sesshoumaru hears her, so he stands and faces her. She starts to run again.

This time when she stops, she is at the tree that Inu-yasha had been, sealed to. She stands at the base remembering clearly, for the first time is 10 years, her, Inu-yasha and their friend's adventures.

Suddenly a twig snaps behind her. As she turned around a hand grabs her shoulder…


	4. Friends or Enemies

AN

Okay it's been a while since I've last updated and I'm sorry I just have been SSOOO busy with everything.

end

Suddenly a twig snaps behind her. As she turned around a hand grabs her shoulder…

Chapter 4: Friends or Enemies

…suddenly Kagome is looking into Sesshoumaru's pale demonic eyes.

She let out a scream that is immediately stifled by Sesshoumaru's long nailed hand. "Calm down little one now what were you running from?" Sesshoumaru asks gently.

"You don't fool me. You tried to kill me too many times for me to believe you could be gentle." Kagome snaps whipping her head away form his hand like they were contaminated. Then she takes off running again trying to escape.

The next time she stops she sees that Kayoko's village. She sees Kayoko come out of her house and Kagome runs to her and gives her a hug.

"Kagome is that you?" Kayoko says confused

"Yeah I can't believe its you! When Inuyasha said he smelled your scent I didn't believe it. Now you're here!" She says happily.

Kagome is grabbed ruffly from behind and jerked around. "What are you doing here!" Inuyasha screams.

Kagome rips her arms from him and starts to run again. Suddenly she slams into a very solid male chest and looks up and sees Sesshoumaru looking at her before he picks her up in his arms and starts to run with her.


End file.
